1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal calling apparatus, a mobile terminal calling method, an exchange apparatus, and a mobile communication system which call mobile terminals.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional mobile communication systems employ a technique in which, when a mobile terminal calling apparatus calls a mobile terminal, all the cells constituting a location area where the mobile terminal exists are called simultaneously. FIG. 7 is a view showing a location area 51 constituted by 19 cells 50. When there is a calling request for a mobile terminal 52, the mobile communication system calls all the cells 50 constituting the location area 51.